Green Lantern (Jane Ivory)
Unknown Universe. Growing up in a rough neighborhood in Brooklyn, New York, Jane was introduced to crime early. Having come close to being sexually assaulted as a young teen, Jane was inspired to help people in the same ways as her masked savior. Nearly being killed by a purse robber, the Green Lantern John Stewart saved her and offered her a chance to become a Guardian of the Universe. Accepting his proposal months later, Jane has come into possession of one of the most powerful weapons in the universe which she uses to chase down evil and bring it to justice. Abilities (with Ring) Class: Galaxy Level+ Origin: DC comics Classification: Human Age: Late Teens, Early 20's Powers and Abilities: Ability to create anything she imagines using solid energy constructs based on her willpower, barrier creation (to which she can survive in space), durability, flight, telepathic resistances, can create forcefields, ring can translate most alien languages, can scan for and identify most beings, substances, and anomalies quickly. Weaknesses: Unknown. Her ring is able to do great things, but her ring does not perform anywhere near its potential, giving her an unstable list of feats and reducing her overall effectiveness. Strength: Oftentimes superhuman strength, though unable to pick up cars. Stamina: Limitless Destructive Capacity: Small Building Range: 20 Miles, Universal movement Speed: Human running speeds. She has superhuman reaction speeds and can reach speeds of a tachyon during flight or travel through wormholes, which grants her instanteous movement. Durability: Seemingly athletic human level, unless hit with non-melee attacks in which she can withstand tank shells. Standard Equipment: Green Lantern ring. Intelligence: Creative with her power ring, mild detective skills. Biography Jane Ivory was born and raised in Brooklyn, New York, to which she was exposed to crime on a daily basis. Before two, she learned what the terms murder and robbery meant, and had little question as to what death was. Keeping to herself and maintaining a low profile at the age of eight, Jane made few friends voluntarily as life was cheap in the neighborhood that she lived in and a few of her friends had already taken to drugs. Her teenage years were largely anti-social, but she got along well with others as she didn't needlessly involve herself in other people's lives or tell secrets. She only had one fight in high school, which she won handily, being much more scrappy than the other woman who felt offended by her standoffish nature. One night during her sophomore year, Jane was nearly sexually assaulted by an older man while crossing through town to visit a friend. Had it not been for the intervention of an as-of-yet unnamed masked crusader, he would have succeeded. This opened her eyes to realize that not everyone in the heartless bourough (let alone city) was out to get her. To this day, she still keeps an eye out for the man who had rescued her. Inspired, Jane collected together some baggy clothes and started taking off at night to attack men who were harming women. She started off by hanging around the outside of parties, rescuing intoxicated women from guys looking to take advantage of them and began working her way up to freelance vigilantism. Her methods were extreme - armed with a pocketknife, these attacks were frequently surprise-stabbings as she compensated her small stature with flashfire brutality. In time, she shed the knife, opting to choose the more humane eskrima sticks. However, being a small woman who wasn't trained in martial arts would soon work against her. While coming upon a routine purse-snatching, the would-be robber stabbed the young woman in the liver several times before running. Dying on the dirty backstreets of the city, the Lantern Jon Stewart came upon her and took her to the Lutheran Medical Center for her to recover. Green Lantern As Jane awoke from the anasthesia in her hospital bed, John Stewart was waiting for her in civilian clothes. He informed her that the Oans were pleased with her resolve and wanted to see if she was willing to accept the responsibilities that came with guarding the universe. Saying that they'd be in touch and watching her, he left. Undeterred by the stabbing, Jane came out of the hospital with almost a fully-renewed spirit, lessening the rate of robberies and simple assaults as the media announced this 'Flatbrush Fighter', being as she single-handedly cleared out most of East Flatbrush and the East New York area of Brooklyn, two criminal hotspots. At last, Jane reached a point where she wondered aloud if her stay at the hospital had all been a delusion. Wearing the same trenchcoat that he had been while she was in the hospital, he reintroduced the ideas to her that he had stated beforehand, to which she had accepted. Being brought to Oa, she was instructed in how to use the ring as John taught her the various different shapes it could create. Upon completion, she was initiated into the Green Lantern Corps. and assigned to sector 2814, as well as being asked to peripherally help other sectors as needed. Recently, Jane has been running investigations on Lex Luthor, seeing as he is potentially a galactic-level threat. Other non-Earth based Lanterns scoff at this, leaving her to predominantly work alone. Sector 666 Having sensed the growing presence of the Red Lantern Corps., Jane took it upon herself to enter the forbidden sector 666 and personally hunt down the Red Lanterns that were amassing an army there. Single-handedly, she cleared out the entire army, reducing them down to numbers that were too small to be of any real concern. She explains this to Spiderman that she was killing 158 an hour and was there for four days (suggesting a number around 15,168). Category:List of Green Lanterns Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Galaxy Level